


Давай на спор! (c)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 1.17 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Сэм умный малый, не зря он попал в Мстители. Но не так то просто быть в команде, в которой оба лидера вечно ругаются и спорят.





	Давай на спор! (c)

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.  
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серии.

***  
  
Заняться было решительно нечем. Точнее, дел было полно, но желания – никакого. От лабораторных и практик в университете уже тошнило, от тренировок устали все, злодеи и маньяки, кажется, решили взять небольшой отпуск, так что даже на задания было не отвлечься.  
  
Тор с Халком круглые сутки рубились в приставку, прерываясь только на еду. Клинт смотрел «Звёздный путь», свив себе натуральное гнездо из пледов и подушек прямо посреди гостиной перед огромным экраном, и прицельно стрелял в любого, кто ему мешал, стрелами с присосками, вымазанными чем-то плохо-выводящимся – я уже лишился любимой футболки с Дартом Вейдером. Вдова пару дней, как испарилась в неизвестном направлении, отшив даже Клинта. Подозреваю, он именно поэтому вымазал стрелы этой дрянью. Даже Кэп забил на общекомандные тренировки – все дни пропадал где-то в городе, возвращаясь к ужину. Как-то раз я ради интереса решил проследить, и в итоге весь день ходил за Кэпом по Кони-Айленду, наблюдая, как супер-солдат из прошлого выигрывает детям игрушки в тире, ест хот-доги и сахарную вату, запивая это всё разбавленной содовой. Больше я за Кэпом не следил и на компанию не напрашивался. Тони, если верить ДЖАРВИСу и СМИ, уже неделю носился по миру в личном самолёте в компании Пеппер, проверяя филиалы Старк Индастриз.  
  
Пробовал сидеть в мастерской, но одному там как-то скучно – не понимаю, как Тони может обретаться там сутками, существуя на кофе и чистом энтузиазме. Да и не уверен, что хочу знать. Вид Тони после нескольких дней добровольной ссылки в мастерской меня как-то не вдохновляет. На него даже Халк в такие моменты с жалостью смотрит.  
  
Через три недели вынужденного подвешенного состояния я вспомнил про намётки апгрейда крыльев и решил всё-таки спуститься в мастерскую. А мастерская встретила меня воем электрогитар любимых Тони AC/DC. Он сам обнаружился на полу за верстаком, одетый в стильные, правда, уже чем-то обляпанные брюки и дорогую рубашку, увлечённо копающимся в чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем…  
  
\- Это что, сапоги Кэпа?!  
  
\- Эм. Да, - без отрыва от своего занятия ответил он.  
  
\- Ты уже вернулся и апгрейдишь сапоги Кэпа?!  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- А он об этом знает?  
  
\- Да. Нет. Не совсем. Сэм! – вот теперь он обратил на меня внимание – поднял взгляд красных от полопавшихся сосудов глаз на сером от усталости лице. Рубашка на нём буквально висела, хотя была его собственной. – Что за дурацкие вопросы?! Тебе заняться что ли нечем?  
  
\- Нечем, - подтвердил и, осторожно приблизившись, как к дикому животному в естественной среде обитания, сел рядом. – Так в чём задумка? – в конце концов, может, больше мне никогда не представиться возможность покопаться в снаряжении Кэпа – он только Тони в этом деле доверяет, и то… не всегда.  
  
***  
  
Когда Тони упомянул дикую природу – я обрадовался. Даже не так – я был в диком восторге! Я словно вернулся в детство, когда мы вместе с дедом в Айове собирали большие походные рюкзаки и уходили на несколько дней в лес с палаткой и удочками.  
  
Мои восторги слегка поубавил Клинт, заявив, что максимум для Тони – это искупаться в бассейне с официанткой в Канкуне, но тот нас всех приятно удивил.  
  
Я – так вообще был поражён, увидев живых птеродактилей!  
  
Живых!  
  
Птеродактилей!  
  
Уже сколько являюсь Мстителем, перед этим побыв кадетом ЩИТа, а всё равно до сих пор не привыкну к таким вещам. Да и как тут привыкнуть? Хотя, остальные уже не удивляются, а если и удивляются то не долго. Подумаешь, живые динозавры на острове в 21 веке. И когда динозавры напали на наш лагерь, они тоже мало удивились. Даже Тони – он был больше раздосадован, что всё пошло не по плану. А Клинт и Кэп и вовсе просто начали действовать, будто бы у них был заранее разработан план на такой случай.  
  
Мда. Не так я себе представлял отдых от гаджетов. Совсем не так.  
А в итоге что? В итоге у нас подтвердилось (снова!), что Кэп и Тони прекрасно знают друг друга, даже если делают вид, что это не так.  
  
Вообще Кэп и Тони… я как-то по-другому представлял себе их взаимодействие. Я думал, что они больше соперничают – оба лидеры всё-таки. И роспуск Мстителей в прошлом только подтверждал этот факт.  
  
А оказалось – нет.  
  
Я попал в ЩИТ уже после развала команды и сам лично не видел их всех вместе до инцидента с переселением Красного Черепа в тело Кэпа. Я и знаком то был только с Тони. Но при этом я смотрел записи и читал протоколы, слушал рассказы старших агентов. Мне это мало помогло, но всё же… Первые дни моего пребывания в Башне можно сравнить, наверное, с исследовательской работой. Я наблюдал и сравнивал то, что вижу, с тем, что было известно до. И сейчас я с полной уверенностью могу сказать, что большинство слухов – полный бред. А ещё, что Мстители при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались одной большой сумасшедшей семьёй.  
  
Для меня вообще оказалось большим сюрпризом, что Тони способен на продолжительную работу в команде, да ещё и являясь лидером. До этого я воспринимал его исключительно как одиночного игрока. Гениального. Вздорного. Слегка не от мира сего. Бегающего от ответственности в лице Пеппер. Поначалу мне казалось, что он, пригласив команду в Башню, полностью перепоручил нас на ДЖАРВИСа. А конкретно про меня и вовсе забыл. В то время как остальные общались со мной, проверяли и присматривались, учили и помогали, Тони на меня даже внимание обращал через раз.  
  
Наташа взяла за привычку забрасывать меня неожиданными вопросами по конфигурации оборудования или на знание особенностей поведения криминальных элементов. И лепить мне затрещины, если я получал ранения на заданиях.  
  
Клинт просто выводил из себя и делал подставы. Это жутко раздражало, пока я не понял, что теперь оценка ситуации у меня вошла в привычку и мне не нужно настраиваться перед экстренным вызовом.  
  
Брюс охотно занимался со мной в лаборатории и подробно всё объяснял, заметно подтянув мои знания в химии. А Большой Парень чаще всех ловил меня на заданиях.  
  
Тор тоже в своеобразной манере заботился. И всё уговаривал согласиться на спарринг, чтобы обучить меня парочке специальных приёмов.  
  
Забота Кэпа оказалась слегка навязчивой и слишком непривычной, особенно для того, кто уже давно заботится о себе сам. Клинт правильно сказал на одной из тренировок – «Кэп – как наседка. Ты можешь беситься, ругаться и топать ногами, но он всё равно будет тебя прикрывать и страховать. И он будет это делать не из-за недоверия». И к этому я тоже постепенно привык, что не мешало мне раздражаться.  
  
Тони же…  
  
Как ни странно, увидеть, что он делает для меня и всех остальных, мне помог Халк.  
  
Я тогда искал Тони, чтобы поговорить с ним по поводу моей учёбы. Не найдя, вспомнил про ДЖАРВИСа, но ответил мне большой парень – он сидел на кухне и доедал пиццу.  
  
\- Старк в ЩИТе – отчитывается по последним злодеям-неудачникам, - сказал он тогда.  
  
\- Но в последнюю неделю было тихо, - мы на самом деле вылетали только на загородный полигон.  
  
\- Клинт поймал парочку в каком-то банке. И Тор. А ты знаешь, больше Тора крушить всё вокруг люблю только я.  
  
Вот тогда то я и понял. И стал замечать. Что Тони каждую неделю летает в ЩИТ. Иногда – пропадает сразу после миссий. Редко компанию ему составляют Кэп или Вдова. Он снабжает Тора запасами аниме, Клинта – новыми стрелами и симуляторами, Вдову – шпионскими штучками высшего качества. Он единственный, кто может уговорить Халка выпустить Брюса, и единственный же, кто помогает Брюсу в кратчайшие сроки вернуться в норму после этого. Он смотрит вместе с Кэпом научные и исторические передачи, терпеливо объясняет принципы действия устройств и вытаскивает его в Свет. Он умудряется даже на меня и мою учёбу находить время. И при этом успевает ругаться с Пеппер, разносить отдел изобретений компании, посещать официальные мероприятия и давать интервью.  
  
На самом деле, оказалось, он делает ТАК много, что я просто не понимаю, когда он вообще спит.  
  
И все остальные могут хоть сколько бурчать по поводу его эго и самомнения, но при этом обязательно прикрывают ему спину даже в повседневной жизни, пытаются его подкармливать всеми возможными способами и ограничивать дозы кофеина (не то чтобы у кого-нибудь это выходило), и если кто-нибудь наталкивается на Тони, уснувшего не у себя в мастерской или спальне, ведут себя тихо – даже Тор и Халк.  
  
А недавно мы с Клинтом и Вдовой нашли Тони, спящего на бумагах Старк Индастриз на кухонном столе. И буквально через минуту Вдова привела Кэпа, который, только вздохнув и покачав головой, унёс Тони в его комнату.  
  
  
***  
  
Примерно через неделю после нашего возвращения с Дикой Земли, когда рабочие исправили все разрушения, устроенные Халком и Тором, а Тони разобрался с бушующей Пеппер, которая, оказывается, ему обзвонилась по какому-то жутко важному вопросу, в то время как мы бегали от динозавров, вернувшись из университета, я застал пустую гостиную и кухню. Что было весьма странно. Потому что хоть кто-то, да обретается на общей территории – ищет еду, ест, рубится в приставку, разбирается с документами или смотрит телек. А тут – тишина и пустота.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС, я пропустил вызов?  
  
\- _Нет, мистер Уилсон. В последнее время вызовов не поступало. Позвольте поинтересоваться, по какой причине вы так решили?_  
  
\- У нас подозрительно тихо.  
  
\- _Мстители в полном составе находятся в общем тренировочном зале._  
  
\- У них совместная тренировка, что ли? – а вот это было действительно странно. Вместе мы обычно отрабатывали взаимодействие в зале симуляций. В тренировочном зале редко когда находилось больше трёх человек.  
  
\- _Судя по данным с камер наблюдения, тренируются только сэр и мистер Роджерс._  
  
\- Ого! А почему в тренировочном зале? Тони решил сделать там ремонт? – вряд ли там останется что-нибудь целое после спарринга Железного Человека и Капитана Америка.  
  
\- _Я думаю, следует уточнить, что сэр без брони._  
  
После этих слов ДЖАРВИСА я буквально завис на пару минут.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС, я не ослышался. Тони тренируется с Кэпом без брони?  
  
\- _Всё верно, мистер Уилсон._  
  
Тогда вопрос, что там делает остальная команда, отпадает сам собой.  
  
Бросив рюкзак на диван, я поспешил в общий зал тренировок. Я себе просто не прощу, если пропущу это зрелище!  
  
Я уже и забыл про данное Тони Стиву обещание возобновить свои занятия спортом.  
  
Все, кроме самих Тони и Стива расположились прямо на полу второго этажа зала, откуда открывался отличный вид на установленный на первом этаже ринг. Рядом на полу же валялись пачки чипсов и пара банок пива.  
  
\- Скажите мне, что я не опоздал!  
  
\- Ты вовремя, Уилсон, - Халк утянул меня на пол рядом с собой, а Клинт впихнул в руки чипсы, - Старк как раз закончил с упражнениями и Кэп вытащил его на ринг.  
  
\- Господи, Клинт, ты что, действительно веришь, что Стив сейчас будет показательно валять Тони по полу? Стив? Тони? Да стоит Старку пропустить первый удар и упасть, как Кэп утащит его в медблок проверять состояние! – Наташа открыла пиво.  
  
\- Соглашусь. Когда дело касается Тони, наш Капитан весьма предвзят.  
  
\- Да Старк сейчас и без удара упадёт – не стоило ему настолько запускать себя. Вы только посмотрите – он худой, как щепка и еле стоит после всех нагрузок!  
  
\- Но зачем-то он его туда вытащил.  
  
\- Да все мы знаем, зачем он его туда вытащил! – глотнув пива и поморщившись, Наташа отдала банку Тору. – Вот! О чём я и говорю!  
  
На ринге в это время Стив ускользнул от атаки Тони и заломил тому руки, зафиксировав на одном месте. Усмехнувшись, Тони покачал головой и что-то сказал, Стив фыркнул и отпустил его, помогая подняться с колен. Спарринг продолжился. И несмотря на то, что наблюдать спарринги для меня было не в первой, за ними двумя следить мне было не комфортно.  
  
\- Видишь, ничего, - потянулась Наташа. – Интереснее было, когда Стив заставлял его подтягиваться и отжиматься.  
  
\- Да, ты права, пошли отсюда.  
  
Все стали подниматься, забирая с собой пачки из-под чипсов и пустые банки.  
  
\- Ребята, а можно задать вопрос. Слегка личного характера.  
  
\- Давай, удиви! – Тор и Хал уже умотали, на ходу споря, в какую игру играть, а Клинт повис на мне.  
  
\- Кэп и Тони… ну… - Наташа недоумённо приподняла бровь. Клинт тоже чего-то ждал с явным непониманием. – Вам не кажется, что между ними что-то происходит? – сказал и тут же пожалел. Потому что по сбитым с толку ребятам было ясно, что я вижу несуществующее. – Забудьте. Глупость сморозил.  
  
\- Мы думали, ты знаешь.  
  
И тут меня перемкнуло.  
  
\- Знаю о чём? – решил на всякий случай уточнить. Мало ли, что Вдова имеет ввиду.  
  
\- Оооо, - Клинт приобнял меня за плечи и, прихватив Наташу, повёл из спортзала в сторону кухни. – Сейчас я налью всем выпить и мы с Нат расскажем тебе, почему нам всем иногда становится неловко наблюдать за нашими лидерами.  
  
За нашими спинами раздались болезненный возглас Тони о судороге и причитания Стива.


End file.
